


Just One Look

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (Does this count as kidnapping?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gummiships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: What happens when a quiet night out to stargaze goes awry?





	Just One Look

**Author's Note:**

> Based very, very loosely on the song Starlight Brigade by TWRP. Not beta'd, if there are mistakes feel free to point them out, I'll fix them asap.

It had been a night like any other: full moon, warm summer air, not a cloud in sight to dim the stars. The perfect time to go stargazing on their favorite hill outside the bounds of high stone walls.

They walked in time, hands brushing up against one another. Mayhap Lea’s seemingly boundless energy had mellowed out or Isa had picked up his walking pace at the thought of spending one of his normal nighttime outings with his dearest friend.

Lea had been chattering about something or other as they walked, the other nodding away with nothing to saw edgewise. Neither seemed to remember what he was talking about as a blinding light filled the world around them, unlike anything either of such a young age had seen in their short time upon Radiant Garden’s soil. The sky practically shattered with a piercing sound, sending a mild quake through the ground with a crash of something falling. It was enough to topple them over, unprotected by the walls of a building as they braced their hands above their faces and looked away. But just as soon as it came, the noise and brightness left and was all quiet and dark again, leaving them dazed and with hearts racing. Between the thick of the treeline far ahead, the faint, pulsing glow of whatever had fallen from the sky was unmistakable.

“Did you see that, Isa?!” As if he wasn’t there, also reeling from it. His eyes glittered brightly as he looked off into the distance. “It must’ve been a shooting star!”

Isa barely held back the urge to roll his eyes as he stood, brushing the dirt off his legs. “Stars don’t just fall out of the sky like that, Lea.”

He didn’t look any less crushed by that concept. “Let’s go check anyways. It might be something really cool.”

Though he highly doubted such, there wasn’t anything he could do to curb Lea’s enthusiasm. It was rather cute to him, and he was glad the dark of night hid the faintest blush and the averting of his gaze. Lea was up and off before he could get anything out to possibly discourage him. Something in the back of Isa’s mind worried it could be a traveler from another world, but he tried to push that thought down as needless as he chased after his friend. He’d protect him if worse came to worst.

For all the time he’d spent trailing after Lea through the cobbled streets and twisting paths under the castle, he was really spent by the time he’d caught up. An uphill run in the middle of the night wasn’t exactly something Isa had on his to do list. He huffed and puffed, bent with his hands upon his knees. As he caught his breath, he slowly rose his head to see just what Lea was entranced into not even making a playful jab about how bad he was at running by. In now a crushed mess of tree limbs and leaves, a huge ship in their wake. It looked most out of place, constructed of blocks of bright reds and yellows. Light spilled from an opening on its bottom, hard to see into with all the smoke dusking about it.

“Woah…” He breathed. Not breaking his gaze, he grabbed for Lea’s wrist to hold him back as he tried to get farther.

“Wait. It could be dangerous.”

He was in complete disbelief, gaping a little bit that Isa would stand in the way of one of his escapades now of all times. “Dangerous? It looks like an oversized toy. One look isn’t going to hurt us.”

Isa looked away, not quite thinking it over but more fighting with the urge to follow him in. He was just as interested in all the other worlds out there, explored and not, if not more so. Maybe this ship had the secrets they were looking for to get into the castle and learn its well guarded secrets. He sighed finally, clasping their hands in a way he’d never quite done before. Lea’s face was dusted with pink as he looked down at their twined fingers, eyes slightly widened.

“Fine. Just one look. But no running off, okay?” He looked up, meeting Isa’s gaze with a true smile.

Lea squeezed the other’s hand tightly before racing down the hill. He practically sliding on the dew-licked grass. Much less gracefully, Isa followed behind. As they stepped about branches torn of their bark and foliage, the ship became bigger and bigger. It towered over them, casting a shadow down. Lea gulped loudly, forcing himself to swallow around the sudden nervous lump in his throat.

Hesitantly, he stuck his foot out onto the ramp leading up into the ship. It was metal. Slowly, his steps grew more brave. Isa’s grip on him hand was just as strong as his own. It gave him a sense of strength he didn’t know holding hands could have. They walked in silence, shoes clanking on the hard floor. It wasn’t much, really just two rooms that could fly.

The door to the cockpit was open, but no one was around. Had they escaped? Had they disappeared? It was starting to freak Isa out big time, but he let himself be pulled along once more to the front.

Glittering screens lined the walls, thinner than a sheet of paper, all in pristine condition for a crash landed vehicle. A giant, nearly domed window expanded out in front of them. Two chairs sat side by side, empty and untouched to even an indentation of someone previous sitting in it. 

“Lea, we should probably go...” He started, nervousness now a quite heavy presence in his gut. He quickly lost his voice as his hand was emptied. He sat, looking thrilled, like he wasn’t worried in the slightest.

“Sure, sure. But sit with me first.” Isa hesitated, scolding himself for agreeing to bend to his friend’s will so much. He stepped forwards, sitting down. It was actually quite comfortable, plush and cool. His fears would have disappeared if not for the sudden sound of metallic slamming behind them. He almost stood, but was forced back down by straps around his chest, belting him in. He struggled like his life depended on it, only tightening his lungs against the straps.

“Ngh- Lea!” He spoke through gritted teeth, gaze sweeping everywhere like a cornered animal as he thrashed. Beside him, Lea wasn’t fighting it. He stared up to the screens, enchanted by the very clear maps on each. The overhead lights fell dark, giving the cabin a multicolored glow.

‘Prepare for take off.’ The scratchy, robotic voice left Isa deathly still. Sweat rolled down his forehead from his hairline as he caught his breath. Beneath their feet, the engine roared to life. They looked to one another, their wordlessly scared looks mutual.

‘Now routing course for: Home.’


End file.
